The Wise One Has Fallen
by Gorky1001
Summary: Annabeth and Percy always believed that they would be together forever. But what happens when Luke isn't really dead? How will it affect their relationship? Will the famous Percabeth ship go down in flames? (it's good sheepa said so)


Annabeth's POV

Ah. A brand new day at Camp Half-Blood. I want to just lie in my bed and feel the warmth of the sun when I remember what today is. I jump up and run to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I choose to wear a black kimono with fringe on the bottom over my pink and black flowery shirt with dark, denim shorts. I know, I know. Not very Camp Half-Bloody but it's Percy's favorite outfit on me.

I'm late to breakfast so I rish outside to the dining pavilion but no one's there. I then realized that they were probably pranking Percy's cabin. He hates it when they do that, but it's tradition on birthdays.

I ran to Percy's cabin, ready to calm him down but no one was there either. Mystified, I turned to the ocean. Found them! Everybody was gathered around something by the dock. So, being the child of Athena, I naturally had to know what it was. I ran over to where I saw Piper and Hazel standing and what I saw made me doubt my sanity.

Luke was alive.

Percy's POV

Great. Just great. The last thing I needed on my birthday was for Luke Castellan to suddenly appear on our doorstep. I didn't like the fact that Annabeth was drooling over him either. So I did the obvious thing. I bent down, grabbed Luke by the arm, gently raised him up so he was looking at me. Then very carefully, I punched him right in the nose. Amid the chaos of keeping Luke off of me, I thought of this morning's events.

I woke up, knowing it was my birthday, but dreading leaving the cabin and seeing what Travis and Connor had done to it. But I had to get up sometime. I wanted to see Annabeth. She was the only person I wanted close to me today. I walked out of my cabin preparing for the worst... but there was no one there. Just a note that said to walk down to the docks. At least I'll be in my home territory I thought as I headed across the training fields.

I got to the dock and sat down, waiting for something to happen. I couldn't help but think of the time when Annabeth and I got chucked into the water after the Titan War. That was a good day. I looked up from the water when I heard yelling and screaming coming from all around me.

"WATER FIGHT!" screamed Travis Stoll as he, his twin brother, and the rest of the Hermes cabin ran from the woods behind me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T STOLL!" shouted Clarisse somewhere to the left of me. "IMPROMPTU CAPTURE THE FLAG!" I don't know which surprised me more. That Clarisse wanted to do something fun for my birthday or that she used a big word like impromptu.

"GUYS!" yelled Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She doesn't like me much so I was shocked when she joined the fight. Until...

"MAKEOVERS!" the rest of the Aphrodite cabin my buddy, Malcom, Annabeth's brother, decided to save me.

"How about we do whatever Percy wants to do. It is his birthday after all." The Athena cabin found the logic in this and joined the quirrel. The other cabins picked sides and it was mass chaos as the many, many, many, MANY, demigods of CHB fought. Then Rachel, who was on the same side as Athena's cabin, noticed something in the water.

"Guys. Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYSSSSSSS!" poor Rachel almost got blown away when the whole camp turned and yelled,"WHAT!" She then pointed at the water. Almost immediately everyone started murmuring, daring to hope but still holding back a little.

"Is that...?"

"No, it can't be."

"IMPOSSIBLE."

"Luke...?"

With my magic water skills, I brought the boat closer to the dock.

 _ **Luke was alive.**_

 _Annabeth's POV_

 _Ah. A brand new day at Camp Half-Blood. I want to just lie in my bed and feel the warmth of the sun when I remember what today is. I jump up and run to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I choose to wear a black kimono with fringe on the bottom over my pink and black flowery shirt with dark, denim shorts. I know, I know. Not very Camp Half-Bloody but it's Percy's favorite outfit on me._

 _I'm late to breakfast so I rish outside to the dining pavilion but no one's there. I then realized that they were probably pranking Percy's cabin. He hates it when they do that, but it's tradition on birthdays._

 _I ran to Percy's cabin, ready to calm him down but no one was there either. Mystified, I turned to the ocean. Found them! Everybody was gathered around something by the dock. So, being the child of Athena, I naturally had to know what it was. I ran over to where I saw Piper and Hazel standing and what I saw made me doubt my sanity._

 _Luke was alive._

 _Percy's POV_

 _Great. Just great. The last thing I needed on my birthday was for Luke Castellan to suddenly appear on our doorstep. I didn't like the fact that Annabeth was drooling over him either. So I did the obvious thing. I bent down, grabbed Luke by the arm, gently raised him up so he was looking at me. Then very carefully, I punched him right in the nose. Amid the chaos of keeping Luke off of me, I thought of this morning's events._

 _I woke up, knowing it was my birthday, but dreading leaving the cabin and seeing what Travis and Connor had done to it. But I had to get up sometime. I wanted to see Annabeth. She was the only person I wanted close to me today. I walked out of my cabin preparing for the worst... but there was no one there. Just a note that said to walk down to the docks. At least I'll be in my home territory I thought as I headed across the training fields._

 _I got to the dock and sat down, waiting for something to happen. I couldn't help but think of the time when Annabeth and I got chucked into the water after the Titan War. That was a good day. I looked up from the water when I heard yelling and screaming coming from all around me._

 _"WATER FIGHT!" screamed Travis Stoll as he, his twin brother, and the rest of the Hermes cabin ran from the woods behind me._

 _"OH NO YOU DON'T STOLL!" shouted Clarisse somewhere to the left of me. "IMPROMPTU CAPTURE THE FLAG!" I don't know which surprised me more. That Clarisse wanted to do something fun for my birthday or that she used a big word like impromptu._

 _"GUYS!" yelled Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She doesn't like me much so I was shocked when she joined the fight. Until..._

 _"MAKEOVERS!" the rest of the Aphrodite cabin my buddy, Malcom, Annabeth's brother, decided to save me._

 _"How about we do whatever Percy wants to do. It is his birthday after all." The Athena cabin found the logic in this and joined the quirrel. The other cabins picked sides and it was mass chaos as the many, many, many, MANY, demigods of CHB fought. Then Rachel, who was on the same side as Athena's cabin, noticed something in the water._

 _"Guys. Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYSSSSSSS!" poor Rachel almost got blown away when the whole camp turned and yelled,"WHAT!" She then pointed at the water. Almost immediately everyone started murmuring, daring to hope but still holding back a little._

 _"Is that...?"_

 _"No, it can't be."_

 _"IMPOSSIBLE."_

 _"Luke...?"_

 _With my magic water skills, I brought the boat closer to the dock._

Annabeth's POV

Ah. A brand new day at Camp Half-Blood. I want to just lie in my bed and feel the warmth of the sun when I remember what today is. I jump up and run to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I choose to wear a black kimono with fringe on the bottom over my pink and black flowery shirt with dark, denim shorts. I know, I know. Not very Camp Half-Bloody but it's Percy's favorite outfit on me.

I'm late to breakfast so I rish outside to the dining pavilion but no one's there. I then realized that they were probably pranking Percy's cabin. He hates it when they do that, but it's tradition on birthdays.

I ran to Percy's cabin, ready to calm him down but no one was there either. Mystified, I turned to the ocean. Found them! Everybody was gathered around something by the dock. So, being the child of Athena, I naturally had to know what it was. I ran over to where I saw Piper and Hazel standing and what I saw made me doubt my sanity.

Luke was alive.

Percy's POV

Great. Just great. The last thing I needed on my birthday was for Luke Castellan to suddenly appear on our doorstep. I didn't like the fact that Annabeth was drooling over him either. So I did the obvious thing. I bent down, grabbed Luke by the arm, gently raised him up so he was looking at me. Then very carefully, I punched him right in the nose. Amid the chaos of keeping Luke off of me, I thought of this morning's events.

I woke up, knowing it was my birthday, but dreading leaving the cabin and seeing what Travis and Connor had done to it. But I had to get up sometime. I wanted to see Annabeth. She was the only person I wanted close to me today. I walked out of my cabin preparing for the worst... but there was no one there. Just a note that said to walk down to the docks. At least I'll be in my home territory I thought as I headed across the training fields.

I got to the dock and sat down, waiting for something to happen. I couldn't help but think of the time when Annabeth and I got chucked into the water after the Titan War. That was a good day. I looked up from the water when I heard yelling and screaming coming from all around me.

"WATER FIGHT!" screamed Travis Stoll as he, his twin brother, and the rest of the Hermes cabin ran from the woods behind me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T STOLL!" shouted Clarisse somewhere to the left of me. "IMPROMPTU CAPTURE THE FLAG!" I don't know which surprised me more. That Clarisse wanted to do something fun for my birthday or that she used a big word like impromptu.

"GUYS!" yelled Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. She doesn't like me much so I was shocked when she joined the fight. Until...

"MAKEOVERS!" the rest of the Aphrodite cabin my buddy, Malcom, Annabeth's brother, decided to save me.

"How about we do whatever Percy wants to do. It is his birthday after all." The Athena cabin found the logic in this and joined the quirrel. The other cabins picked sides and it was mass chaos as the many, many, many, MANY, demigods of CHB fought. Then Rachel, who was on the same side as Athena's cabin, noticed something in the water.

"Guys. Guys. Guys, guys, guys, guys, GUYSSSSSSS!" poor Rachel almost got blown away when the whole camp turned and yelled,"WHAT!" She then pointed at the water. Almost immediately everyone started murmuring, daring to hope but still holding back a little.

"Is that...?"

"No, it can't be."

"IMPOSSIBLE."

"Luke...?"

With my magic water skills, I brought the boat closer to the dock.

 ** _Luke was alive._**


End file.
